


【九辫】深海鲸脊

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: Notes:*“非传统”B♡D♡S♡M。*内含：女/装，滴/蜡，不适请即刻退出。*好久没写这个题材了写得不好请见谅。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。======
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 13





	【九辫】深海鲸脊

正文：

清晨的第一缕阳光洒进纯白极简的房间，海边独有的清新海风气息顺着窗户的缝隙爬进，伴着床边电子闹钟发出的悦耳音乐，拂过床上睡美人的脸颊。大约是和困意做了不小的斗争，他好半天才睁开眼睛揉了揉，迷迷糊糊地伸手把闹钟关掉。

张云雷在那张宽敞的双人床上怔忡地坐了半晌，等到眼神清明了以后翻身下床，赤着脚走进洗手间洗漱。

似乎一切都踩着点一样，他极快速地去洗手间洗漱完，又冲了一个澡，换上一件比自己型号大上一些的白衬衫，走出了卧室。

这时候恰恰好早上八点。

客厅里的餐桌上不出意外地摆好了两盘丰盛精美的早餐。整栋房子都遵循了白色的简约风，餐桌也不例外，只有一张长方形的桌子和两把椅子，其中一把椅子边上还有一张软垫。桌上的白瓷盘里盛着一个溏心煎蛋，旁边铺着几块油香四溢的薯饼，手边是一杯加了还未化开的冰糖的热牛奶。

他端起热牛奶抿了一口，浓郁的甜甜奶香在唇齿间化开，让他惬意地眯起眼睛细细品味。盘边摆了一双筷子，软软的煎蛋用筷子戳一戳就凹下去，再用力点儿滑嫩的溏心就会淌出来。他盯着鸡蛋看了一会儿，拿起桌子上摆着的盐罐子往上面洒了点儿盐，细细晶莹的盐粒碰到还热乎着的蛋白，没多久就消失不见。

张云雷拿着筷子跟软软的煎蛋玩了一会儿，最后把筷子尖戳进了蛋黄里，金黄色的蛋液顺着被戳出来的小孔流出，滑进白瓷盘子里，迅速凝结。等蛋黄都流的差不多了，他才夹起煎蛋，放在唇边轻轻吹了吹，一口一口小小的咬干净。

等他把一整个煎蛋吃完，又喝了好几口热牛奶以后，对面的位置上落座了一个人。

“早。”

张云雷放下手中忙活着的薯饼看了一眼，眼底漾出浓浓的笑意：“早呀。”

“蛋煎得还行吧咱？”杨九郎还围着条方格子围裙，手上带着刚刚冲洗过留下的冰凉水珠和洗手液的淡淡香气，“要番茄酱不？”

张云雷点点头，顿了顿又点了点头。杨九郎明白他的意思，拍了两下围裙站起来找番茄酱去了，没多久，拿回个小小的外袋番茄酱。

“这地儿估计没有备好的番茄酱，先凑合着用吧。”

张云雷并不介意，接过番茄酱撕开包装，直接在盘子边上挤了一点，夹起薯饼用一个小角沾了沾送进嘴里。

难得有个时间逃离每日排得满满的工作日程，坐飞机飞到大洋彼岸的另一个角落找间房子过过二人生活，不如国内的生活质量自然是可以忍受理解的。毕竟此刻更重要的不是眼前物，而是眼前人。

他们俩都不是吃饭快的人，平时的迅速也只是为了应付工作。此刻有了闲情逸致，一顿早饭自然是慢慢悠悠晃了半个多小时才解决。

碗筷都被收进了洗碗机里，一间独特预定的旅游别墅好处就在于足够现代化，这些有些令人烦躁的杂活儿都不用亲自上手干，到时给了他们俩更多的独处空间。

张云雷趁着杨九郎收碗的时候就窝进了沙发里，抱着沙发上的方形靠枕发呆。为了更好的享受二人世界，他俩跟家里人说过以后都没有带手机，只有一个老人机在屋子里作紧急联系用，这会儿便更不能刷手机解闷。

好在没多久，杨九郎就过来了。他特意用毛巾擦干净了手，贴着张云雷的身侧坐下，伸手把他揽得离自己近了些。

“吃饱没？”他感觉到人不由自主的亲近，不着痕迹地笑了笑，“再睡一会儿？”

“不用了，”张云雷窝在他怀里，小小地打了个哈欠，“五分钟就行。”

“行。”

他们默契足够，信任也足够。一个人做的决定，大多情况下另一个人绝对不会质疑。杨九郎就那么静静地抱着他，五分钟没说话。

时间一到，还没等杨九郎说什么，张云雷就自己爬了起来，端端正正坐好。

“好了？”

“好了。”

“那开始？”

“好。”

杨九郎盯着他看了一会儿，确定他已经完全从睡意里脱离出来了，才放下心来。

“首先，你现在是清醒的么？”

这一套问题是他们每次游戏前的必守规则，清醒是保证一切play能进行下去的前提。有时候用到这样的问题是因为摄入过酒精或者使用过有副作用的药物，又有的时候其实就是像今天一般，怕的是人没有睡醒。

“任何游戏前的三条原则是什么？”

“安全，理智，知情同意。”

“好。我今天可能会对你进行一些带有疼痛的活动，捆绑和滴蜡你可以接受吗？今天有没有哪里不舒服？”

尽管他们已经是多年的老伴侣了，杨九郎也绝对能凭经验和默契判断爱人身心状况，可是每一次游戏前他都还是会坚持把该问的问完，一定要得到最真挚诚恳的答案，甚至偏执到了有些令人恼火的地步。

可也正是因为如此，他们的游戏中从没有出现过意外。

他把他们的游戏守则比作深海中的鲸脊，在这个带着禁忌美感却充满未知危险的游戏里牢牢地把他们拴住，随着快感的波涛在无边无际的海浪里沉浮，却永远安全，不会沉没。

“昨天可能没睡好，胳膊不舒服，不要绑了。”

“好，”杨九郎顿了顿，拉过他的手臂捏了捏，帮他按摩舒缓，“如果超出了你的预期，安全词是什么？”

“蓝鲸。”

杨九郎笑了一下，拍了拍他的背，“去换衣服。”

杨九郎说的房间不是他们的卧室，而是这间别墅自带的一间颇为宽敞的“调教室”。里面的东西在他们入住的时候都换了全新的，各种设施一应俱全——事实上他们这间别墅租金有一半就是这间房间的钱——从小清新到重刑的用具都有。

前几天他们已经把大部分东西玩了个尽兴，今天杨九郎只打算做一些轻的换换口味。

他先人一步来到了这间房间，从大大的实木柜子里找出几支紫色的低温蜡烛，摆开在房间中央的大床上。他昨天晚上已经来试过了蜡烛，这几支紫色的温度正好，又有薰衣草的香味。虽然没有红色的蜡油和身体强烈反差形成的感觉刺激，但是比起那几支更烫一些的红蜡烛，他更宁愿用伤害小一些的紫蜡烛。

换衣服的意思也很简单——脱干净再进来，不过也可以考虑衣柜里挂着的情趣内衣，不需要很长时间。所以，等杨九郎找着昨天被他扔进柜子里面的打火机以后，房门再次被推开了。

他的爱人穿了那件衣柜里挂着的墨绿色露背旗袍。一圈领口围住颈项，粉白的海棠花顺着腰线的地方生长，隐没在脊背处。几片摇曳的落叶从臀部飘向膝盖，零落在开衩间的泥土里，似乎掀一掀下摆，就能再度飘起来。

张云雷进来以后就径自走向大床，赤着脚爬上去，在床边跪着搂住了爱人。杨九郎拍了拍他光裸的背，让他起身，扔给了他一只打火机。

张云雷接过来，挑了挑，从床上拿起一支紫色带着淡香的蜡烛，擦了几下打火机点着，烛芯窜出一片火焰，跳跃着将淡紫色的蜡油融化，渗出丝丝薰衣草香。

他把蜡烛递给站在窗边盯着他动作的人，两只手撑在床垫上笑眼弯弯。杨九郎奖励似地拍了拍他的头顶，示意他转过身去跪趴着。

低温蜡烛烧得比较快，没一会儿蜡油就都融化得快要滴下来。前三滴按照惯例是用来试温度的，杨九郎把蜡烛举起来，在自己手腕上滴了滴，确定蜡油的温度正常以后才肯放下心。爱人光洁的背此刻变成了一张任由他肆虐的画纸，手中的蜡烛则是最好的颜料，带着香气将他们俩的感情一点点描摹出来，滴出一副完美的画。

手下的躯体颤抖着，再怎么低温蜡油也终归烫上一些，覆盖住皮肤的一刹那会有微微的刺痛，但很快便是被包裹的温暖感觉，哪怕没有绳子的绑缚，也安心得让人不愿逃离。他滴落蜡油的时间并没有规律，似乎什么时候心情好了就倾斜蜡烛赐下一滴一样，总能在人以为自己抓住规律的时候将它打破，最后只能沉沦于对方的绝对掌控。

那是一种安全的、令人安心的被控制感。

蜡烛被他一点点烧完，紫色的温热痕迹一片覆着一片，纯凭感觉并不能知道背后是什么光景。但是从远了来看——从杨九郎的角度来看——那是三个不规则排列着的、紫色的爱心。

最终的蜡烛被烧得只剩下了小半只，那片光洁白皙的肌肤被星星点点的紫色蜡油覆满，散发着不可抗拒的薰衣草香气。整个过程中两个人都没有说话，只有偶尔的闷哼声隐隐传出，贴着火苗闪烁燃烧的声音，成为室内一道看不见的风景。

杨九郎把手中蜡烛的火苗吹灭，将它放到一边的床头柜上，坐到床边抱起额头微微有些出汗的人。他的胳膊从张云雷腋下穿过，让他把手臂环在自己肩膀上，抬起头去吻他稍微被自己咬的粉红的唇。

“你做得很棒，”杨九郎的手覆在他背后的一片蜡油上，慢慢地抚摸着。一大部分的蜡还是温热的，将那细腻的皮肤熏灼的有些微红，“怎么样，累不累？”

怀里的人摇了摇头，但是小小地打了一个哈欠。蜡油覆在身上的感觉太暖和，在最初比较难忍的刺痛过去以后就只剩下舒服的暖意，让人昏昏欲睡。

杨九郎失笑：“还说不累。”

他碰了碰凝结成块的蜡油，又抚摸了人的后颈：“现在还不能揭下来，再等一会儿，行不？”

怀里的人又小小的点点头。

杨九郎也知道爱人的习惯。他有所谓的“冷却期”，每次脱离了情景以后都不愿意说话，甚至有时候会有一些轻微的自我厌恶感，所以每次他都会将事后安抚做得很足，知道确定人完全没有了不舒服之后才会放心。

“宝贝中午想吃什么？”

张云雷心思根本不在吃的上面，也许是因为薰衣草精油的原因，他现在只想睡觉：“大龙虾。”

“好好好，给你弄大龙虾。”杨九郎笑着拍了拍他的脑袋，让他趴到床上去，“去趴一会儿，等凉了我给你弄掉。困了就睡会儿，嗯？”

埋在枕头里的脑袋又点了点头。

“乖，我爱你。”杨九郎亲了亲他的碎发，去大木柜子里翻找精油。

枕头底下传来小小的一声咕哝。

“我也爱你。”

-END.

======

就很无聊一篇文。


End file.
